


Find Me

by SyntheticRevenge



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Spoilers, this was really painful to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticRevenge/pseuds/SyntheticRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every moment seems infinite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little painful for me to write...there are spoilers for the ending. And obviously this hasn't been proven, but it's what I suspect happened to the Luteces after the end. Hope you enjoy.

Every moment seems infinite.

Every second is crawling, like it’s bleeding out from a papercut, but that’s perfect. Honestly, right now, they wish time would stand still.

They see the end unfolding from a distance, but they pay no attention. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is her hand in his and the tears they both try to fight as they slowly feel themselves melting away from the moment.

It’s all ending in tears, just like she said, and that’s funny because she can’t remember the last time she cried. 

“We’ve righted a wrong,” he says, and she wants to laugh.

“Then why does it feel as if we’ve wronged a right?”

He almost smiles, or maybe he does, and it just dashes across his face, just ghosts his lips, and it’s gone so quickly that she can’t tell. “This will all work itself out.”

“I’m scared to be alone, brother,” she says, and she meets his eyes and he sees it in her. She’s terrified. As terrified as he is, if not more. He’s never seen her this vulnerable, never seen her hurt this much, and it’s his fault.

He’s brought all of this upon them. So he just whispers three words that are of no help or consequence. 

“I’m so sorry.”

She looks down and he watches a tear slide down her nose and fall to the ground. “I know.”

He watches as the end starts to come barreling towards them, a daughter is drowning her father and he is going to be separated from the better part of himself. He presses his lips into her forehead.

“Find me,” he whispers.

And they grab each other’s hands even tighter as they are ripped away by time and maybe a dash of fate, and they try not to let go. In their last moments they just study each other’s faces, looking in the mirror, and they try to remember and they hold on—

And they melt into the past and into the recesses of each other’s minds, a name to briefly consider, a voice that’s only heard in a dream, a face they see every time they look in a mirror, and the words _heads or tails_ to haunt them until the day they meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is appreciated.


End file.
